The Mourning After
by messylittleraindrops
Summary: Everyone knows what happens at the end, but very little is known about her past.     Warning: Not to be taken seriously.


After the long period of silence came a flash of light and a very audible thud. The Hogwarts champions had appeared in the middle of the Quidditch field and in their possession was the Triwizard Cup. The games were officially over. Hogwarts had won the Triwizard Tournament. Yet something seemed to be amiss. In the middle of the cheering and celebration of the crowd, Harry Potter sat distraught beside the motionless body of Cedric Diggory.

"He's back! Voldemort is back!" Harry cried out. And silence fell. The cheers turned into whispers. Amos Diggory ran towards the field, towards his fallen son. He was followed by two girls: Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend from the Ravenclaw house and Bella Swan, a third year Hufflepuff student and Cedric's best friend. Although there was some animosity between the two girls, they knew that what had happened was bigger than any problems they had with each other.

Bella disapproved of Cho for Cedric. She felt that Cho only went for Cedric because he was the Hogwarts champion. Bella, on the other hand, was always by his side. She may not have been as popular as Cho was but she liked Cedric for who he was. Yes, she liked Cedric, maybe even loved him, and that was the root of the tension between the two girls. They were rivals for the love of the same boy, the boy who lay lifeless in front of them. It was at that moment that both had given the other a nod of appreciation. They have reached a truce.

Her face went blank and she had gone pale. She lost touch with what was happening at that moment that she did not notice Professor Moody take Harry back into the castle. She did not notice the people leaving the stadium one by one. It was like she was caught in a trance. And that set the pattern for the next days, she stopped talking and then she stopped eating, and she lost even more color from her skin. Dumbledore thought it was best for her to go home and excuse her from her final examinations. She was traumatized, much more traumatized than Harry was.

The day after Dumbledore sent an owl to Bella's parents and they agreed to pick her up the next day. Professor Sprout, the head of the Hufflepuff house, accompanied Bella to the gates where Renee, Bella's mother, was waiting for them.

"Bella! Oh my baby, what happened to you?" Renee's face was full of worry, while Bella just stared back blankly.

"She has been like this for the past few days. She won't talk to anyone. Where is Mr. Swan?"

Renee told Bella to check her bags and then leaned towards Professor Sprout and whispered. "He's a muggle. Bella is half-blood. We got into a big argument about Bella's condition. He only really did find out about me being a witch when Bella received her letter to Hogwarts. He was reluctant about letting her go to Hogwarts but I told him she will be safe. I'm afraid after this incident he might not let Bella back. He might bring her back to America where he lived as a young boy, which means he may have plans to leave me."

"Oh my," was all Professor Sprout could say at first. She guessed that Renee was unable to tell anyone about her problems that she left such a heavy load for her to think about. "I'm sure things will get better!"

"I hope so, too. I'm trying to force him to let me check Bella into St. Mungo's for a while. Just so they could see what is wrong and maybe they could help her."

"Let's hope so. Let me know if you'll need anything. I'm just an owl away, Renee!"

"Thanks Pomona".

_Dear Charlie,_

_St. Mungo's has sent me an owl (don't be surprised, we used to get owls all the time, remember?). They said Bella is doing well now. We can pick her up on Saturday._

_Oh. Please don't mention anything about the last four years that she spent in Hogwarts. They had to erase her memories of those years to bring her back to her old self. I think it's best if she stays with you. You're right, my world is not for her, it's not for you either. I hate to have to do this, but I think it's for the best. I will be in America too once you bring her to your old town in Forks, I want to be around. Maybe I will learn how to use the internet. Muggles like using the internet._

_The healer who handled Bella said that her memory wasn't completely erased, but it was good enough to keep her from sulking and going back to her old state. She warned me that she might try to fill the gaps, she might have some hallucinations, or even try to remember the magic and mystery of her old life and the people who she loved. If this happens, please let me know. I want to be there for her when she's having difficulties._

_I will always love you, Charlie._

_Renee_

_Charlie,_

_Bella has been with you for two months. Who is this Edward person she has been telling me about? He sounds awfully like Cedric. What worries me most was how she described him physically. It was like how he looked when she saw him on the Quidditch field. Do something about this or I will have her sent back to St. Mungo's. Lockhart may want to welcome a new friend._

_She's mourning, Charlie, she just doesn't know it because she has no recollection of it. If we're not careful something might trigger those memories._

_Also, please make sure she's taking her meds._

_Love always,_

_Renee_


End file.
